Vibratory separators are used to separate solid particulates of different sizes and/or to separate solid particulate from fluids. Various industries use vibratory separators for filtering materials, for example, the oil and gas industry, the food processing industry, the pharmaceutical industry, and the agriculture industry. A vibratory separator is a vibrating sieve-like table upon which solids-laden fluid is deposited and through which clean fluid emerges. The vibratory separator may be a table with a generally perforated filter screen bottom. Fluid is deposited at the feed end of the vibratory separator. As the fluid travels down the length of the vibrating table, the fluid falls through the perforations to a reservoir below, leaving the solid particulate material behind. The vibrating action of the vibratory separator table conveys solid particles left behind to a discharge end of the separator table.
A vibratory separator, as described above, will generally have several perforated filter screens, across which solids travel and through which separated particles and/or fluids pass. During normal use, screens and/or filtering elements on the screens may need to be replaced and/or repaired. Typically, the replacement and repair of screens require removing each screen individually, which can be both labor intensive and inefficient.